The Rift between Courage and Love
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself, but anyway, the couples change to a Taiora, Daiyako, and Dakari! Kari's confused on her feelings toward Davis and T.K., so she goes to the most unlikely source on the Planet for help-TAI! (AHHHHHHH!) Final Chapter! Sor
1. Unsurfaced feelings finally realized

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon. (everyone turns and stares) What? You think that after not owning you guys for over a month suddenly gives me the right to own you? Ha! 

Davis: Rats! 

Sora: So, what's this story about? 

Davis: Yeah? Who are the couples? 

Me: Brace yourself. As usual, I've got Taiora as the main list. (Tai and Sora blush) As the second couple, there's (drumroll; everyone turns and looks at Ken in shock)

Ken: What? Davis does this kind of stuff everyday! 

Davis: Not to the point of utter insanity! Even I'M not that cruel! 

Me: A-HEM! Anyway, the second couple is…Daiyako! 

Davis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Yolei: What was that Davis? 

Davis: (blushes) Uh, well…here! (gives Yolei bouquet; rips off card that says To: Kari, From: Davis.)

Yolei: Aw, Davis…

Me: Now, for the one couple that's bound to get me killed.   
Tai: If it's Sorato, you won't even be CREMATED! 

Matt: What's wrong with that? OW! (Mimi whacks Matt upside the head; Tai, Davis and Sora laugh) 

Me: Thankfully, it's not Sorato. It's (gulps) much worse.

Tai: Don't keep us in suspense! 

Sora: What couple is it? 

Me: (holds up chair) It's…Daiora. (Dun-dun-DUNNNNNNNNNNN!) 

(Everyone gasp in shock; Sora and Yolei pass out while Tai and Davis catch them) 

Davis: But-I-ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?! 

Tai: You're lucky I'm holding Sora, or you'd be a dead man! 

Me: I knew I should've just let them handle the disclaimer, but nooooooo…

****

Digimon

The Rift between Courage and Love

Chap. I-Unsurfaced feelings finally realized

"GOAAAAAAALLLLLLL!!!" cheered Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. Their soccer team had just scored the final shot and they'd won the game! 

In enters Sora Takenouchi, Tai's girlfriend. She ran up to Tai and hugged him tightly. 

"Great shot, Tai!" 

Tai found the grace to blush as he held Sora close. "It wasn't all me. Davis helped out some, right?" 

Davis turned away in response. "Uh…yeah. I've gotta go, Tai. See you guys later." 

Davis just didn't understand it. Whenever he saw Sora and Tai together, he felt a pang inside his heart. He didn't understand it at all. 

__

"I just don't get it! The last time I felt this way was when T.I. made the moves on Kari the first day I became a DigiDestined. I thought I was in love with her, but could I possibly love another? Nah…"

"Davis! Hold on." 

Davis turned with a smile…that faded slowly as he saw Miyako "Yolei" Inoue running up to him. 

"Hi, Yolei." 

"Hey. I saw the game. Great job. You and Tai make a great team." Davis noted that Yolei was blushing slightly and her attention was directed toward the sidewalk. 

"Thanks, but it wasn't all me and Tai. You actually come to my games?" Davis asked in amazement. 

If possible, Yolei blushed even deeper. "Well, I've come to everyone of your games since the season started. Davis, can I ask you something?" 

Davis was still in shock from the news that Yolei had come to _every single game_! He did recover, though. "Fire away!" 

"Davis, I was wondering if you'd want to…well, wouldyougooutwithmeonThursday?" 

Davis held in his bouts of laughter. "I didn't understand a word you said, Yolei! Repeat the question, but slower." 

Nodding, Yolei spoke a bit slower. "Davis, would you go out with me on Thursday?" 

Davis face faulted in shock. He couldn't believe his ears! Yolei was asking him out on a date! 

__

"Should I accept and see if I'd have a good time, or shoot her down and possibly crush her heart? Maybe I should see if I'd have fun with Yolei. It'll help me get my mind off of whatever my problem is with Tai and Sora." Davis cleared his throat. He looked back up and saw that Yolei was shaking, obviously afraid of being rejected. Davis quickly spotted a rose, picked it up, saw that there were no thorns on it, placed it behind Yolei's ear and whispered, "I'd love to go out with you on Thursday." 

At first, Yolei's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Then, Davis' answer seemed to reach her brain and she smiled, blushed when she realized there was a rose behind her ear and hugged Davis tightly.   
"Perfecto! Thanks, Davis! I promise you won't be disappointed!" Davis was having trouble breathing within a minute or so.

"Yolei…I won't have any fun…if my ribs are crushed!" Davis gasped out. 

Yolei blushed even redder as she released Davis with reluctance. "Sorry, Davis! I got caught up in the moment." 

Davis realized he had that same pang in his heart, but he hadn't wanted Yolei to let go! 

__

"What gives? I'm supposed to feel like this for Kari, not Yolei! What am I supposed to do?" "That's okay. So, I'll pick you up at seven?" 

"Seven works with me. See you tomorrow, Davis!" Yolei seemed to float as she left, or was that a result of Davis gazing after her? 

"I've got to talk to someone about this! Who do I know that's had feelings for someone since forever, but suddenly found an unknown attraction for someone else?" (A/N: You knew this was coming, didn't you?!) 

"Davis? What are you doing here? Tai's going to be here in about five minutes, and-"

"This won't take long, Sora! Really, it won't. Here's the 411: Yolei just asked me out on a date yesterday but I realized something. I think I like her!" 

Sora smiled with ease. "And you still like Kari? I went through the same situation when I had to choose between Tai and Matt. I just let my heart guide me to the right decision." 

Davis blushed slightly and shook his head. "Actually, I realized it's not Kari who I've liked all this time, but I don't know what to do." 

Sora nodded. "Just go up and kiss her. She may surprise you." 

Davis gaped in shock. "You're kidding! Her boyfriend would use me as a soccer ball! He'd use my head as the ball, and my body as the goalie!" 

Sora placed her hands on Davis' shoulders. "Davis, you have the Digi-Egg of Courage. Just have courage that things will work out. Tai wouldn't have given you his goggles if you weren't brave enough to pull through any situation." 

"You mean I should take a chance? To kiss the one I love and be damned with the consequences?" Davis asked, letting his anger show.

"Yes."   
"Fine! Have it your way." Sora smiled confidently. That smile faded when Davis placed his lips on her own. Davis couldn't believe that he'd done it! Of course he knew that Tai would kill him if he ever found out about what he'd done. 

__

"I can't believe what Davis just did! Although, it feels good. NO! You love Tai, not Davis. Why isn't he pulling away?" 

"I did it! I did it! I kissed her! I don't want this moment to end." Of course, it ended when Tai walked through the door and saw them kissing. He dropped the box of chocolate candy to the ground.   
"Sora…?" Tai managed to croak out in sadness. 

Sora finally pulled away and saw the saddest thing in existence: Tai with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tai, I-"

"Don't come near me!" Tai partly regained his composure. "Did I do something wrong, Sora?" 

The young girl shook with tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Tai thought it was his fault that he'd caught his girlfriend and his successor kissing? Guilt was etched across her features. Davis stood proud, but was a bit scared. He'd known what he was getting into when he kissed Sora, and he didn't regret a bit of it. 

Tai didn't know what to do-hit Davis or be brave and not do a thing. "I've got to go." 

Sora grabbed him by the shoulder. "Tai, please wait!" 

"DON'T!" Tai cried out as he pulled away and ran out of the house. Davis groaned in pain and ran after Tai. Sora dropped to her knees and started crying. 

__

"What have I done? I've just betrayed my boyfriend and kissed one of his closest friends! 

Tai must hate me after all this! First it happened with Matt. Now with Davis! What am I going to do?" 

Next: Chapter II: A Taiora Sacrifice! 


	2. A Taiora Sacrifice

Me: I don't own Digimon, as usual-AHH

Me: I don't own Digimon, as usual-AHH! (Tai wraps his hands around my neck)

Tai: Listen, and listen well: Sora and I are meant for each other, and if Davis gets her, your Mom's wrath will seem like a trip to the Digital World when I'm through with you! 

Sora: You think we're meant to be together? Oh, Tai…

Tai: Sora! (blushes) Uh…

Me: (gasps) Thanks…Sora! AHH! (Sora wraps her hands around my neck)

Sora: Tai and I are meant for each other, so if Davis, by some small miracle, happens to win, you will do a total rewrite! Got it? 

Me: Yes…Ma'am.

Sora: (smiles) Good. (releases my neck) 

Me: AHH! (drops to floor) I knew I should've stayed home today. 

Digimon

The Rift between Courage and Love

Chap. II-A Taiora Sacrifice

Tai raced from Sora's house as fast as possible with tears running down his cheeks and Davis hot on his heels. 

"TAI! HOLD UP!" 

"Stay away from me, Davis! If I turn around, I may want to hurt you." Tai warned irritably. 

Davis had had enough of running after his predecessor. "Dammit, Tai stay still!" Davis tackled Tai and the two went flying to the ground. Tai got to his feet and punched Davis in the mouth.   
"Davis, I told you-"

WHAM! Davis clocked Tai on his right cheek a moment later. He retaliated with a kick to his rib cage. Davis was lucky that nothing was broken. They dropped to their knees in pain and exhaustiveness. 

"Why can't I have the fame for once, huh Tai? You've got it all-friends who treat you with respect and a totally awesome girl who'd do anything for you! I'm labeled off as a jerk who doesn't give a damn about anyone!" Davis patiently listened to Tai as he started off on his own rant.

"You think it was easy for me being leader back then?! You don't know the shit I had to go through-trying to get everyone home, being told off by a blond kid who later on in life tries to steal your girl and being labeled off as someone with ice running through their veins!" Tai shook with tears, pain and sadness. 

"I never thought you'd ever like Sora…I figured you'd think she'd be too grown for you…" Saddened, Tai flung himself off the cliff that he hadn't known was there.

"TAI! No…" Davis shook with worry as he pulled out his cell phone, called an ambulance and ran down to Tai.

Sora shook with tears running down her cheeks as she anxiously waited in the waiting room with the other DigiDestined for news on Tai's condition. Davis had told everyone what had happened, but wisely left out the part about him and Sora kissing. That would tear at Yolei and Kari like a dagger at their hearts. Matt, unfortunately, figured it out.   
"Why would you and Tai fight? You guys are like brothers, even though you aren't. The only way you and he would fight would be if you'd…Oh, no. Davis, please tell me you don't…?" Davis nodded in response. 

"Great! I thought I was the only one who'd mixed up my feelings for Mimi with Sora! Obviously, having the Digi-Eggs of Courage and Friendship has its advantages and its disadvantages. You've kissed her already, haven't you?" Once again, Davis nodded. 

"She told me to kiss the one I loved! A part of me wanted to run to Yolei, and another part wanted me to stay. I don't know which part spoke: My heart or my mind." Before Matt continued his speech, a doctor came in. 

"Is this the Kamiya bunch?" Everyone nodded. Davis, Kari and Sora came up. 

"How is he?" "Is he okay?" "What happened to him?" 

"He's fine. He received some cuts possibly due to a fight a few moments earlier, but the fall nearly broke his arm. He was lucky to have survived the concussion. Only three people can-"

WHOOSH! Davis, Kari and Sora raced past the doctor and into Tai's room.

"Tai? It's me." 

Tai groaned as he opened his eyes. For the first time in quite a while, he wasn't happy to see Sora. "Kari, could you excuse us for a moment?" 

"Alright. Davis?" Tai stopped Davis from leaving. 

"I want him to hear this, too." Nodding, Kari turned and left. 

"Tai, I'm so, so sorry! It was my fault about the kiss. I told Davis to kiss the one he loved! I thought he'd meant Kari or Yolei. I had no idea he'd meant me!" 

Tai barely nodded in response. He gazed deep into Sora's eyes. There was a longing to be with someone. Tai sensed that. The problem was, he wasn't sure which one she wanted to be with. 

"Sora, I can see that you're confused right now and you don't know who you want to be with. I don't think we'll be going out on many dates while I'm stuck here in a place I could care less to be in. So, let's go on a break. Not for good, just until I get out of here. Remember Sora: I'll always love you, and I'll always wait for you." Tears came down Sora's face once again. Tai was letting her go? 

"Tai…I'll always love you, too! No matter what happens." Sora pulled Tai into a hug and stayed like that for a while, neither one wanting to let go.   
"Davis, work out your feelings. Find out if Sora's really the girl for you or if it's someone else. Remember, the one you love is usually right under your nose." Tai advised. Davis nodded.   
"I will, Tai. And I won't make any moves on her." 

This may seem short, but I'm pitting Tai and Sora's relationship to the ultimate test. Can it survive with Tai in the hospital and Sora technically free to date any guy she wants? Find out in Chap. III! 


	3. The wounds from within

Me: Due to receiving a flame from a Sorato fan, (I knew I'd receive one of those some day

Me: Due to receiving a flame from a Sorato fan, (I knew I'd receive one of those some day!) I've decided to redouble my efforts! And, episode 50 hasn't come out, true, but the ending can always be changed! So, HA! And I hate the way my mom changed the stupid font on this computer! How did she do this anyway?

Izzy: It's quite simple, really-

Me: Izzy? I didn't ask for a detailed explanation. Just read the disclaimer! 

Izzy: Sorry. (reads) Our distinguished writer doesn't own Digimon. Nor does he own "Crawling" by Linkin Park. That's the name of an American band?   
Me: Yes! You don't see me asking, 'That's the name of a Japanese band,' do you?! 

Izzy: (sweat drops) No. May I suggest something? Try Decaf. 

Me: I don't drink coffee, either! I knew I should've tried at Davis' house. At least he tries to have fun! 

Izzy: Are we talking about the same Davis who threatened to use your head for a soccer ball if you didn't change the ending of your story?

Me: (sighs) Yeah. That's the one. 

****

Digimon

The Rift between Courage and Love

Chap. III-The wounds from within

__

Chorus: Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real…

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya shuddered with excruciating pain. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Only the DigiDestined knew the truth about Tai's pain. Sora hadn't been visiting him for three days. The only time she'd seen him was on the day that he'd suggested that they go on a break. 

"Why won't Sora come visit Tai?" Gatomon asked.   
"I'm not sure. Tai didn't say anything about her not being able to visit him. Maybe she hates hospitals as much as Tai does." Kari replied. 

"Either that, or she's out on the town with the town geek." Matt muttered. Mimi whacked him in the stomach. 

"Be considerate, Matt! She's supposed to be your friend. You're lucky she isn't here to give you a black eye right now!" Mimi said harshly. 

"The longer she's gone, the worse it'll be on Tai." Joe declared. "Pain from within lasts a long time. I should know." 

"So that means someone should go find her." Izzy said. Matt turned and eyed Davis.   
"Me? No way!" Davis was against it from the start.

"It's a perfect opportunity to see if you still have feelings for her or not. So, go and find her. If those feelings are still there, act on them." Matt advised. 

"Forget it! The last time I did that, Tai ended up here and in pain. Sora's-I don't know where right now!" 

"All the more reason for you to go find her. Guys, Davis will go!" Matt yelled out. Davis groaned. Yet it wasn't as heartwrenching as Tai's was.

__

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming; confusing

This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling; I can't seem to find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before, so insecure

Davis knew Sora inside and out-basically, because Tai had spilled his guts out to him and confided in him-once upon a time. Whenever anyone of them were upset, or lost on a certain situation, they'd go out to the park and sit in a special tree which was marked _T.K. + S.T. 4ever. _That and a heart enclosed around it. Davis looked around the park for over an hour before deciding to use his other senses. One of which was hearing. He heard some faint crying from the north side of the park. He ran in that direction and found Sora, literally out on a limb! 

"Sora! Come down from there. You'll get hurt and then you'll be joining Tai in the hospital. I don't want to have to visit two friends!" yelled Davis worriedly. 

"How'd you find me? Tai and I are the only ones who know where this tree is!" 

Davis gulped. He didn't want to get Tai in trouble with Sora; then he'd get in trouble when Tai got out! "Uh, I heard you crying, so I listened carefully and looked up and saw you! Why haven't you visited Tai in the hospital?" 

Sora looked down at Davis with a tear-stained face. "You don't understand! I can't see him like this! He looked hurt. I want him to be strong again!" 

"Sora, you not being there is pretty much the reason why he's in so much pain! He'll only come around when you get your lazy butt off that tree branch, climb down safely and come with me to the hospital." Davis explained. 

Sora shook with sadness. She didn't want to be the source of Tai's pain any longer. She'd put it off long enough. "O-okay. I'll go! And if you say I have a lazy butt again, I'll have to hurt you!" 

__

Chorus: Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real…

Tai groaned and shook painfully as Kari tried to keep him calm. "Don't worry, Tai. Everything will be all right." 

"No, it won't…need Sora…She'll stop the pain…" Kari nearly broke into tears! Where were Sora and Davis?! She looked in the mirror next to Tai's bed and shook with pain as she saw her brother in it. He looked almost like a human skeleton! 

__

"Davis, Sora…where are you guys?" 

Those two were running as fast as possible to the hospital! Sora stopped Davis long enough to ask, "Do you still have feelings for me?" 

"I…I don't know. Even though it's been three days, I really haven't thought about it. AHHH! I can't take this! Tai's in the hospital 'cause of a mistake I did! I should've never kissed you! If Tai dies…" Sora grabbed Davis by his shoulder.   
"Come on! You can cry in front of Tai when we get to the hospital." 

__

Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting; reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting how I can't seem to find myself again

My walls are closing in

(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take) 

I've felt this way before, so insecure…

WHAM! Davis and Sora burst through the doors of the Odaiba Medical Hospital, raced to the elevator, got in, pressed 3 and went up to Tai's room. Once the door opened, they raced out of it and past their friends into Tai's room. 

"Tai? I'm here!" Sora gasped out. 

Tai looked up through reddened eyes. "Sora!" Tai sighed in relief as he tried to pull his arms up to hug her, but being in pain and not eating much in the last three days really took it out of him. Sora smiled and hugged him. Davis held back his tears as he tried to leave. Kari didn't let him. 

"Davis? We need to talk."   
"Oh, no…" 

__

Chorus: Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal

Fear is how I fall 

Confusing, confusing what is real

(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming…)

Confusing what is real

(This lack of self-control I fear is never ending

Controlling…)

Confusing what is real! 

Uh-oh! Does Kari find out about Davis' feelings about Sora? Find out in Chap. IV-You hurt the one you love!


	4. 

Me: Whazzuuuuuuuuuup

Me: Whazzuuuuuuuuuup? 

Izzy: If you greet me with that saying again, you'll have to leave. 

Me: (sighs) I knew I should've apologized to Davis! 

Izzy: I'm not sure if that would work. Anyway, our esteemed author doesn't own Digimon. Never has, never will. 

Me: This is a friend who'll risk death and life, who'll put his life on the line for another-

(doorbell rings) 

Tai: COME OUT! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! 

Me: AHHHH! How'd they find me? 

Izzy: I told them. 

Me: WHAT?! How could you? 

Izzy: To be blunt, I like seeing you squirm. 

Me: You'll pay for this, Izumi. No one betrays me and lives! (jumps out window; lands on fire escape) 

****

Digimon

The Rift between Courage and Love

Chap. IV-You hurt the one you love

Davis followed Kari to a secluded hallway in the hospital. He was worried the entire way there. 

__

"I'm dead! Does she know? Oh man, I never meant to hurt her like this! But I thought she had no feelings for me at all. None whatsoever! So why do I feel like my body's twisting in pain-"

WHACK! Davis felt a stinging pain in his right cheek and slowly came to the realization that Kari had slapped him. 

"Davis, how could you look at Sora like that with Tai right in the same room? Do you have no pride?" Kari asked impatiently. Davis realized that Kari hadn't found out about the truth-not yet, anyway. 

"Sorry, Kari. I couldn't help it! I'm a guy. What do you expect? I've got that annoying 'Y' chromosome that you girls don't have, you know?"

"Sometimes it leads you to ruin upcoming dates, doesn't it, Davis?" asked another voice from the shadows. Davis gasped in shock and pain as Yolei revealed herself with glistening tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Yolei…I, uh-"

WHACK! The pain Davis felt in his right cheek was now matching the pain he'd just received in his left, due to Yolei's palm. 

"How could you, Davis? I thought you were trustworthy! I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU!" Then Yolei ran before Davis had a chance to explain. 

"Yolei, wait! It's not like that…" Davis nearly broke down in tears but struggled to stay calm. Kari was still there and he didn't want her to know. But he now knew what he felt for Yolei, and it was stronger than what he'd had for Kari. 

"I've gotta find her, Kari. I think I know where she's going. See you later." 

Davis shot off before Kari could ask what he meant. Unfortunately, he ran right into Sora on the way. 

"Oh! Hey, Sora. Good news. I don't love you like I thought I did. It was just a fleeting crush. I was envious of you guys. You can go tell Tai, now." Davis explained. Sora smiled with ease.   
"That's great, Davis! Now Tai and I can continue dating-whenever he gets out of here." Sora giggled as Davis started laughing.   
"Anyway, I gotta find Yolei. Did you see her?" 

Sora's look turned into one of concern. "She passed right by me a few seconds ago. She seemed upset, but I didn't have time to ask her what was wrong." 

"Well, Kari thought I was looking at you in that jerkish guy way we have and I told her it wasn't like that, but Yolei overheard and I think she misunderstood the entire thing. I received two slaps-one from Kari on the right cheek, the other from Yolei on the left. I'll never wash the left side of my face again!" 

"Oh, I see. Hurry, I think you can still catch her." 

Davis nodded. "Gotcha. Later!" 

"Tai? I've got some good news. Davis realized that he was envious of you and it was just a fleeting crush for another DigiDestined." Sora explained as she returned. Tai smiled lightly, recovered from the inward pain that had occurred earlier. (see Chap. III)

"That's great, Sora. It's not Kari, is it? 'Cause I'd still kill him." Tai joked. 

"No, it's not Kari. It's someone who's carrying on the tradition." Sora replied. Tai ended up losing her at that point, but the kiss she gave him made up for it. 

Davis smiled to himself as he ran to the school and saw one of the lights in the many rooms on. He knew what room that was, and he recalled the memory with ease…

__

Flashback

Davis: Hey, buddy! 

Kari: His name is not buddy; it's T.K. 

Davis: All right, T.J. or J.B. or whatever it is. How do you know Kari? 

T.K.: Huh? How do I know her? (laughs) Oh, I get it! You're jealous of me! 

Davis: Ahhhh, I'm not jealous of anybody! (in enters Yolei) 

Yolei: Hey, are you Kari Kamiya? 

Kari: Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?

Yolei: Tai sent this urgent e-mail.

Kari: (reads) My brother needs us! 

End flashback

Davis smiled a bit more as he remembered what had happened at nighttime that same day…

__

Flashback

Tai: Where are we? 

T.K.: This is the school's computer room. 

Cody: Hey, when you guys came out of the computer, where did you come from? 

Davis: Where? From the Digital World! (stands up) THAT PLACE IS THE COOLEST EVER! There we were, when suddenly this monstrous Digimon attacked, and that's when I jumped into action! 

Yolei: Enough! Let's go back! 

End flashback

Davis ran up to that room as quickly as he dared and his heart shattered as he heard faint crying coming from that room. One last memory seared his mind…

__

Flashback

Yolei: I think Davis owes me! 

Davis: Ah, put it on my tab. 

End flashback

A shorter memory, but Davis remembered the incident surrounding it. He and the other DigiDestined had been ambushed by Arukenimon and nearly gotten killed in her house of Insectoid Digimon. It they hadn't worked together, the elder DigiDestined might be alone in this world without their young successors. Davis sighed to himself as he cautiously opened the door, and his heart ached even more at the sight of Yolei-crying her eyes out on his locker. 

"Yolei?" The girl turned to glare at Davis as best she could with tears still coming down her cheeks. 

"W-what do _you_ want? Have you c-come to g-gloat?" 

"No…not really. Actually, I came to beg my forgiveness. I've been a jerk. I've liked you all this time, but I confused my feelings and directed them toward Sora. I hurt Tai as well as you, and I don't deserve a girl as kind, caring or as loving as you are." Davis revealed from behind his back a single rose, which he handed to Yolei. She blushed a bit at his actions. Davis bent down on one knee and his eyes pleaded with hers for forgiveness. 

"I don't deserve your answer, your grace, your mercy or your love. All I ask is that you at least forgive me." 

"Davis…" 

HA! Cliffhanger! I love torturing you guys like this-you all do it to me, don't you? Does Yolei accept Davis' apology? Find out in Chap. V-Which girl's heart does he claim? And this chapter's where the couplings change! 


	5. 

Me: This is the life-back in civilization with the gang, instead of seclusion with Izzy

Me: This is the life-back in civilization with the gang, instead of seclusion with Izzy! 

Tai: You did change the coupling, right?   
Me: Right! I also changed the title of this chapter. It was originally called "Which girl's heart does he claim," or something like that. 

Davis: So…who am I paired with now besides Yolei? 

Me: Tai's gonna kill me for this, but…Dakari. (everyone gasps) 

Tai: WHAT?! Sora, let me at him! I'll kill both of them! 

Davis: Maybe you should've kept it a secret from Tai! (runs) 

Me: Maybe so. Anyway, I don't own Digimon. Davis would've said it, but he's trying to keep from being hamburger. I also don't own "Mad Season" by Matchbox Twenty.

****

Digimon

The Rift between Courage and Love

Chap. V-Be mine

"Davis…" Yolei's eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to be strong in front of Davis, but with him on one knee, pleading with her for forgiveness broke down all her defenses in one swoop. 

Davis smiled to himself. _"I know! I've got the perfect idea to make Yolei forgive me. It's a long shot and it's pretty dumb, but I have no other choice!" _"Come with me, Yolei. I've got just the thing-or the song-to cheer you up! It's not dangerous or anything like that at all. Trust me." 

Yolei face faulted in shock as she saw where Davis had brought her. 

"The Karaoke bar?! Davis, have you lost your mind?" 

"Not at all! I figured it would be the perfect place to tell you exactly what I've been going through these past few days." Davis explained as he pulled Yolei in, unaware that someone had followed him ever since the hospital and had kept pretty good tabs on the two of them since the school. 

Smiling broadly, Davis plunked Yolei into a seat in the front row.   
"I've gotta go talk to the manager of this place. Be right back!" 

Yolei sighed with a hint of wonder. _"What's this boy got planned? I hope it's neat and safe-'cause if it isn't, I'm gonna give him a one-way ticket to England, without the peanuts!" _Interesting music came on, though not the kind you'd dance to. Imagine Yolei's surprise when _Davis_ came out on stage in a tuxedo! 

"This song's dedicated to a girl whose heart I smashed just an hour or so ago due to a misunderstanding. I hope she accepts my apology and I hope these lyrics aren't a laughing matter!" That said, Davis sighed deeply and began to sing. 

__

"I feel stupid, but I know it won't last for long, and I've been guessing, and 

I could've been guessing wrong. (guessing wrong!) 

You don't know me now; I kinda thought that you should somehow

Does that whole mad season got you down?" 

Yolei smiled as the floodgates burst. Davis was basically telling her how he'd messed up with the lyrics as a buffer! And he wanted her to get to know him better! 

__

"I feel stupid but it's something that comes and goes, and I've been changin' I think it's funny how no one knows. We don't talk about the little things that we do without when that whole mad season comes around." 

Davis knew that if Yolei were to forgive him, he'd have to open himself up to the world and make himself vulnerable, but only to her. 

__

"This is for you, Yolei. I do love you…" Davis allowed some tears to escape his eyes as the chorus started up. 

__

"So why ya gotta stand there looking like the answer now? It seems to me; you'd come around. I need you now! Do you think you can cope? You figured me out, that I'm lost and I'm hopeless, I'm bleeding and broken, though I've never spoken I come undone…In this mad season…" Davis smiled a bit as he gazed into Yolei's eyes. He saw hope shining in them…hope that their love could be released. 

__

"I feel stupid but I think I've been catchin' on; I feel ugly but I know I still turn you on.

You've grown colder now, torn apart, angry, turned around! Will that whole mad season knock you down?" 

Davis shook a bit as he sang those words. Yolei's voice had been colder to him earlier-even colder than Kari's could ever be! Had he lost a chance to make it work out? No! He'd just work harder to make it work, then keep it together! 

__

"So are you gonna stand there, are you gonna help me out? We need to be together now. I need you now! Do you think you can cope? You figured me out, that I'm lost and I'm hopeless, I'm bleeding and broken, though I've never spoken I've come undone…In this mad season…" Davis gained confidence as Yolei stood up and showed him her tears. Davis felt something warm on his own cheeks. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that Davis was crying too…but only for Yolei. 

__

"And now I'm cryin,' isn't that what you want? (what you want!) And I'm tryin' to live my life on my own, but I won't! At times, I do believe I am strong, so someone tell me why, why, why…Do I, I, I…Feel stupid? And I come undone! Will I come undone? I need you now! Do you think you can cope? You figured me out, that I'm lost and I'm hopeless, I'm bleeding and broken, though I've never spoken.

Well, I need you now! Do you think you can cope? You figured me out; I'm a child and I'm hopeless, I'm bleeding and broken, though I've never spoken, I come…I come undone! In this mad season…In this mad season…It's been a mad season…Been a mad season…" No one in that entire building cheered or clapped louder than Yolei did, although one person hidden in the shadows came awfully close. 

"Davis, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Yolei cried happily as she pulled him off the stage and hugged him as tightly as when he'd first said yes to their date. Davis cried out as he felt some ribs go out of place. 

"Yolei…ribs…can't move!" The girl blushed as she reluctantly loosened her hold. "Sorry, Davis. I didn't know you could be that sensitive." 

Davis nodded as he felt a blush creep on his cheeks. "Only for you, Yolei. Only for you. Ahh!" Davis felt his shoulder and saw that it was damp. 

"Great! This was a rental, too." Yolei giggled as she pushed Davis toward the manager to explain the tuxedo incident. 

Kari Kamiya held back her tears of regret and despair as she exited the Karaoke bar. She'd seen the way Davis openly released his tears. Guys only did that for girls they truly loved! Did that mean she'd lost his love? Had she thrown him into Yolei's arms after every rejection? It seemed that way. Kari remembered when Tai had almost lost Sora to Matt. He'd been patient, and waited for her to return. Eventually, she did return to Tai and things were back to normal. Kari looked back toward the entrance, where Davis and Yolei were barely exiting. She allowed some tears to fall as she and Davis locked eyes. Davis almost gasped in shock, but kept it quiet. 

"I'll be waiting, Davis…Be mine…" 

It looks like Davis has spotted Kari in a secluded alleyway! Will he try to figure out why she's there in the morning and take Yolei home, or will he leave Yolei and go to Kari? Chap. VI up soon!


	6. 

Me: I…won't…change…the ending

Me: I…won't…change…the ending! 

Tai: If you don't, then I'll have WarGreymon turn you into shishkabob for the neighborhood kids! 

Me: Do I want to be shishkabob? No I don't! READ THE FREAKIN' DISCLAIMER, AND IT'S A DEAL! 

Tai: Yes! Our understanding and loving author doesn't own Digimon! 

Me: For a price. 

Tai: I knew there was a catch! Okay, how much? 

Me: (laughs evilly) There's no money involved. Just one date with Sora. 

Tai: WHAT?! OVER MY DEAD BODY! 

Kari: Tai, it's just one date! 

Sora: I'm sure he'll be a perfect gentleman, won't you? 

Me: I won't make a single move. 

Tai: (grumbles) Deal! And you better change the ending! 

Me: Already workin' on it, Goggle Boy. 

Tai: You're one to talk-Goggle Head. 

****

Digimon

The Rift between Courage and Love

Epilogue-Just one kiss

Davis knew he'd seen Kari in an alleyway, but he knew he couldn't just leave Yolei high and dry when he'd brought her here in the first place! He spoke with his eyes to Kari, _"We'll talk tomorrow. I've got to take Yolei home." _Kari nodded to show that she'd understood. Davis broke eye contact with Kari and walked Yolei home. 

"This was a great night, Davis. Thanks." 

Davis blushed and kept his eyes focused on the ground. "Don't mention it. So, am I forgiven?" Yolei smiled and nodded in response. 

Davis felt a huge weight lifted off his heart. She'd forgiven him! He looked up and suddenly felt Yolei's lips pressed tightly against his own. His thoughts vanished and all sense he'd had moments ago was gone as he kissed back with pent-up passion. 

__

"I thought Kari was the only girl for me. I guess Veemon was right-there are other fish in the sea!" Three minutes into the kiss, Davis reluctantly broke it off. He gasped for breath and blushed as heavily as Yolei did. 

"That…was great, Yolei." Davis replied. 

"R-really?" 

"Really. So, do you want to go out again tomorrow night, after we visit Tai?" 

"Okay!" 

Davis waited until Yolei went inside before screaming with joy. 

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS! KA-CHING! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" 

Tai was admitted out of the hospital early on account of he healed fast. He came out with Sora on one side-whose head was on his shoulder-and Kari on the other. 

"Awesome! We didn't have to visit, but we decided to come anyway, and you're well. Tai, I'm sorry for all the stuff I put you through this past week. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here in the first place." Davis apologized. Tai smiled calmly. 

"If you hadn't put me here, you might not have found out about your feelings for Yolei. So, I'm not mad at all. But I accept your apology Davis. Now let's get out of here before we're hit by a speeding car!" Everyone laughed as they left the hospital-except Kari. Now she was confused about _her_ feelings. 

__

"I thought I loved T.K. and just considered Davis a friend! What can I do?" 

"Hey, Kari. You okay?" Davis asked calmly. Kari gasped as she looked up at Davis, who had a concerned look on his face-the look Tai used to have when he looked after her during the time of the Dark Masters. 

"Uh, yeah Davis. I'm okay." 

Home. The place where Kari could spill her guts out to the one person who'd understand her, but Gatomon was out, so she had to settle with telling Tai. 

"Tai, have you ever had to make a decision about who you loved more?" Tai turned to Kari with a questioning look, but smiled calmly. 

"Don't tell me-Davis, right? All of a sudden, now that he's found happiness with Yolei, you're finding out that you have hidden feelings?" Kari nodded worriedly. 

"What can I do? I don't want to lose Yolei as a friend, but I want to tell Davis how I feel without him breaking Yolei's heart!" Kari felt like crying, but Tai pulled her into a hug. 

"Tell Davis how you feel, and let him take the initiative on it. That way, it'll be his decision and not yours." Kari smiled broadly as she slowly pulled away from her brother. 

"Thanks, Tai!" Kari ran out of Tai's room a moment later. 

__

"I'd better keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Tai picked up the phone and called Sora's house. The redheaded girl answered a moment later. 

__

"Hello?" 

"Sora, it's me." 

__

"Tai…What's up?" Tai smiled lightly. He knew his surprise call had caused her to blush a bit. He could tell by the sound of her voice. 

"Kari's afraid that she may have feelings for Davis, but I think she's just confused on who she really wants. I suggest that you and I tail her, from a distance and see what's going on. Afterward, I'll take you out for dinner." _"Anything for you, Tai." _Tai's smile widened, as he knew that Sora's blush had increased a bit. 

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes. Love you, Sora." 

__

"Love you too, Tai. Bye." (click) 

Tai hung up the phone and prepped himself for departure but Gatomon chose to come back at that moment. 

"What's going on? I'm coming back from a fish raid and Kari's saying something about Davis and T.K. and mixed feelings?" 

"I'll tell you later, Gatomon. On my way back from my date, I'll see if I can get you some fish." Tai grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. 

Davis was with Yolei at the park when Kari suddenly came up to them, gasping for breath.   
"Kari? You okay?" Davis asked. 

"Yeah…I need…to talk to you…alone, if possible." Nodding, Davis politely excused himself for a moment. Normally, Davis would've jumped at a chance to talk with Kari alone, but now that he had Yolei, he was confused. 

__

"Why me? After I've wanted Kari for so long, then I decide that Yolei's the girl for me, suddenly Kari comes around and wants me? Do I just attract girls or something?" Davis came to a stop and faced Kari with a confused look. 

"Yeah, Kari?" Kari sighed and looked deep into Davis' eyes. 

"Davis, I know there's no chance for us now, but I think I should tell you how I feel-"

Davis halted Kari with a finger. "Hold up, Kari. I know what you're trying to say and you're just confused on who you want. Why do you think I went through all that stuff with Sora and Yolei? I didn't know what I wanted in life, but I do now. Go to T.K. _He's_ the one who's waiting for you right now." Kari smiled as Davis' advice made perfect sense. Yolei was watching them the entire time, but wasn't jealous at all. She knew that Kari had been there at the Karaoke bar that night when they left, but didn't say anything to Davis. 

"Thanks Davis. Could I at least have…?" 

Davis smirked. "As long as Yolei doesn't kill me." He joked. Kari leaned forward and shared one kiss with Davis for about five seconds. That was enough time. Davis smiled as Kari turned and left. Yolei, Tai and Sora came in a moment later. Davis wrapped a protective arm around Yolei. 

"Where's Kari going?" Tai asked. 

"To find her heart." Before Yolei could say anything, Davis pulled her into a kiss that lasted much longer than his previous one. Things were finally back to normal-at least for now. Tai smiled as he pulled Sora away to go out on their date. 

"Sora, on the way home, can we stop by the fish market?" 

"How come, Tai?" 

"Oh, 'cause, uh…Dad's in the mood for fish fillet tonight!" 

"Gatomon couldn't get any fish in the afternoon?" 

"Nope. Not a thing." 

Finished! R&R! 


End file.
